


爱情与亲情的抉择

by Sakura1213



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2019-10-19 20:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17608586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakura1213/pseuds/Sakura1213
Summary: 『Saeyoung X 我 X Saeran』





	1. 暴风雨前的宁静

『Saeyoung＆我＆Saeran』  
『此文含有3p和R18成分，不喜及不适者请尽速离开』  
『开始咯～』

☆

☆

☆

「突然有熟人出现约我今晚去见面，所以我会提早把花店关掉去赴约，麻烦你告诉她我不回去吃晚饭了。」

在Saeyoung难得无所事事地瘫在沙发上的时候，Saeran就突然打了一通电话过来。

Saeyoung还没来得及开口说些什么，Saeran自顾自地说了一连串的话，然后就把电话给挂掉了。

“真是的，一句关心哥哥的话都没有……真是无情呢。”Saeyoung不满地嘟了嘟嘴说道。

虽然同居了那么多年Saeran都一直是这种不冷不热的态度，Saeyoung也早就习惯了。

但在听到Saeran这么冷淡地跟他说话的时候，Saeyoung偶尔还是会忍不住抱怨一下，我对此也只是有些无奈地笑了笑。

Saeyoung翻了个身，对坐在沙发另一侧的我说道：“亲爱的，Saeran刚才打电话来说他今晚有约，所以不回来吃饭了！”。

“诶？真的吗？”我有些疑惑地转头看向了Saeyoung，便思考了起来：“嗯……少了一个人，那晚上应该就不用煮那么多了吧？”。

Saeyoung就这样盯着我看了好一会儿，便一下子坐起来伸手把我给拥入了他的怀里。

“呀！？Sae、Saeyoung！？”

在认真地思考着事情的我突然被一股力量给拉入了某人的怀里，不禁被吓了一大跳。

“Saeyoung？你怎么了？”

“呐，亲爱的……妳难道不觉得……Saeran最近这几个月好像变得很黏你吗？”

“诶？有吗？”我疑惑地看向了Saeyoung，Saeyoung嘟着嘴点了点头说：“明明就有！这几个月来他在看电视的时候一直抱着妳、在妳煮饭的时候也黏着妳……他现在甚至连在晚上睡觉的时候也跑过来抱着妳一起睡！”。

看见Saeyoung那么哀怨地在抱怨着，我一下子忍不住就笑了出来。

我伸手摸了摸Saeyoung的头，笑着问道：“我说啊，Saeran他不是你最亲爱的弟弟吗？你怎么连他的醋也吃啊？”。

“虽然是这样没错……”Saeyoung抱紧了我，小声嘀咕道：“但是Saeran他一直黏着妳，妳和她在一起都快比我还亲密了……明明我才是妳男朋友啊……”。

我有些无奈地笑了笑，看着满肚子醋意的Saeyoung也不知道该说什么才好，只能一直拍着Saeyoung的肩膀安抚着他。

就在这时，我好像突然想到了什么似的，手上的动作便停了下来。

Saeyoung抬头看了看我，疑惑地问道：“嗯？亲爱的，怎么了吗？”，“……不……我只是突然想到了一些事……”我想了想说。

“呐，Saeyoung啊……”我稍微停顿了一下，便转头看向了Saeyoung：“……我收回刚才我说的那句话……其实Saeran这么黏着我，有些时候还是挺尴尬的……”。

“嗯？怎么突然说这个？”Saeyoung疑惑地看着我问道。

“因为……我不知道是不是因为我让他跟着我追连续剧的关系，所以让他学到一些奇怪的东西……”我有些尴尬地挠了挠脸颊，缓缓地说道：“有时候Saeran会突然抱着我又是亲脸、又是亲手的……然后晚上睡觉的时候手也会一直乱摸……”。

“诶！！？”

听到我这么一说，Saeyoung立刻就惊讶地大叫了出来，顿时就把我给吓了一大跳、差点就没把我给喊成聋子。

Saeyoung一脸惊讶地看着我，不敢置信地问道：“妳说是真的吗！？”。

“嗯……毕竟Saeran也是一个男人嘛，这样的行为还是会让我感到有些不舒服，但是我又不好去管教他……”我点了点头说。

“那你怎么不赶紧制止他啊！？”Saeyoung气急败坏地说，我委屈地低下头说：“因为……我不确定Saeran他究竟是有心还是无意的，直接制止他好像也不太好……而且你每次都当作视而不见，所以我就……”。

“我！？”Saeyoung不敢置信地指着自己，疑惑地说道：“我什么时候视而不见了，我完全不知道有这种事啊！？”。

“但是……每次Saeran抱着我亲我的时候，你明明都在场的……”我委屈地看着Saeyoung说道，Saeyoung一脸迷茫地说：“我、我没有印象啊……”。

“明明就有！你那个时候还看了我一眼，但是你没有帮我！”我不满地嘟了嘟嘴说。

也不知道是越说越激动、还是越想越委屈的关系，泪水一下子就啪嗒啪嗒地从我的眼眶里掉了出来，使得Saeyoung瞬间就慌张了起来。

“哎呀我的天！”Saeyoung连忙把我给拥入了他的怀里，紧张地安抚着：“对不起……是我的错，我一时没注意到，妳不要哭了……等Saeran回来之后我会好好教训他的……”。

我擦干眼泪依偎在Saeyoung的怀里，缓缓地说道：“……Saeyoung，不要……骂得太凶了……我不是讨厌Searan亲近我，只是……”。

“嗯，我知道妳想说什么……没事的。”Saeyoung点了点头说。

听到Saeyoung这么一说，我便轻轻地松了一口气。

“……呐，Saeyoung……”

待我把自己那突然爆发的情绪给平复下来之后，便再次抬头看向了Saeyoung，然而对上的却是他那少有的严肃神情。

只见Saeyoung一言不发地看着自己，眼神充满着一种不知名的复杂情绪，连我也很少看见他露出这么凝重的神情。

我瞬间就紧张了起来，有些试探性地呼唤道：“Sae、Saeyoung……？”。

“嗯？”Saeyoung稍微愣了一下才反应过来，然后又恢复了平常笑嘻嘻的样子：“MC，怎么了吗？妳刚才说什么？”。

“……Saeyoung你刚才在想什么？”我沉默了一会儿问道，Saeyoung笑了笑说：“没什么特别的……就只是在想今天晚上只有我们两个，该吃什么好～”。

“……”

我也不是傻子，看见Saeyoung刚才那幅严肃的样子，就知道他肯定不是在想晚上吃什么这么单纯的事。

但是看着Saeyoung一幅不想告诉我的样子，我便也没打算再去追问他。

“……那你晚上想吃什么？”

我顺着Saeyoung的话问道。

“嗯～～～～～”

只见Saeyoung拉了个长音，做出了一幅好像很认真在思考着的样子，然后就突然看向了我。

我疑惑地看着Saeyoung，还没来得及开口询问，Saeyoung就低头啄了一下我的唇。

“今晚～我想吃妳♥”

听到Saeyoung这么一说，我的脸瞬间就变得通红了起来，便猛地挣脱了Saeyoung的怀抱。

Saeyoung先是愣了一下，随后便笑嘻嘻地看着我：“怎么了？难不成是害羞了？”，“谁在跟你害羞了！？别开这种玩笑！！”我不满地说。

“我才没在开玩笑！”Saeyoung一把抱住了我，可怜巴巴地说：“自从在我生日那天晚上做过一次之后，妳就没再让我碰过妳了，人家真的觉得好寂寞嘛！”。

我用力地拍了一下Saeyoung那红红的脑袋，不满地说道：“你还好意思提起那天晚上的事！？”。

“我知道妳对那天晚上的事感到很不开心……那妳也没跟我说妳为什么生气啊？是我做错什么了吗？”Saeyoung委屈地问道。

“……虽然那天是我自己答应你要以这个作为你的生日礼物没错……”我缓缓地别过了头，说道：“但是你也得顾虑一下人家的感受吧？那也是我的第一次啊……一答应你立刻就开始得寸进尺起来，一点都不温柔……”。

“……我知道错了……是我不对……”Saeyoung有些内疚地低下了头。

看到Saeyoung这么委屈的样子，便突然有些心软了，无奈地叹了一口气之后就没有再说什么。  
见我没再说话，Saeyoung便突然扑上来压倒了我。

“！！？”

我明显地被吓了一大跳。

只见压在我身上的Saeyoung露出了脸不怀好意的笑容，理所当然地说道：“那我们等下就做吧，这次我会温柔点的！”。

“……你休想！”

我猛地推开了Saeyoung，然后就径直地往房间的方向走去。

意识到我好像真的生气了，Saeyoung立刻就停止再继续作弄我，便连忙跟了上去。

Saeyoung连忙拉住了我，紧张地说道：“好嘛，我以后都不提这件事了！不要不理我嘛……”。

见我不说话Saeyoung便更加紧张了，正想赶紧开口道歉，却好像听见我小声说了什么。

“嗯？MC妳说什么？”

只见我微微地看了他一眼，然后便用蚊子般的声音说道：“这种事……以后再说，我会考虑。”。

说完，我便匆匆地跑回了自己的房间里。

过了许久，Saeyoung才反应了过来，脸上不禁就露出了像是孩子般的笑容。

“看来妳对我的评价还是不错的嘛～”

“闭嘴，再说话我就不理你了！！”


	2. 喝醉的Saeran

不知不觉地，时间就已经渐渐地到了晚上了。

而我和Saeyoung也早已吃完了晚餐，现在正在沙发上窝在一起看着电视。

“叮咚～”

看到一半，门铃就突然响了起来。

这响耳的门铃声顿时就打破了房子里原本安静温馨的气氛，同时也吸引了我和Saeyoung的注意力。

我探头往门口的方向看了看，疑惑地问道：“是Saeran吗？”。

“不，应该不是吧？Saeran他自己有带钥匙……”Saeyoung摇了摇头说，我抬头看了看Saeyoung问道：“那要不要去应一下门？”。

“不用，反正应该又是走错门的，别管他！别让别人打扰我们……”

“叮咚～叮咚～叮咚～”

Saeyoung的话还没说完，门铃却又响了起来，还接连响了好几下。

“……还是去应一下比较好吧？”我无奈地摸了摸Saeyoung的头，笑着说道：“我去看一下，你等我！”。

见我真的站起身来跑去应门了，Saeyoung便有些不满地撇了撇嘴，那幅样子看起来像是个怨妇似的。

“来了～这么晚了是谁……呀啊！！”

我小跑过去打开了门，还没来得及询问就突然有人往自己的方向倒来，使得我在被压倒的同时也吓得尖叫了一声。

我这么一尖叫，原本继续窝在沙发上看着电视的Saeyoung顿时也被吓了一大跳，便立马从沙发上跳了下来。

Saeyoung连忙跑到了我的身边，紧张地关心道：“MC，妳没事吧！？”，“好痛……有人倒在我身上了……”我边有些勉强地撑起自己的身子边说道。

说着，我便缓缓地往倒在自己身上的人一看。

我和Saeyoung这才发现，倒在我身上的那个人正是Saeran！

“Saeran！？”

我和Saeyoung连忙紧张地晃了晃Saeran的身体，深怕他是不是身体有哪里不舒服才会突然倒下。

只见Saeran轻轻地蹭了蹭我的腰，我和Saeyoung还没来得及说些什么，就感觉到一阵强烈的酒气扑鼻而来。

我们先是不约而同地一愣，然后便有些疑惑地相互对视了一眼。

“Saeran他……这是去喝过酒了吗？”我有些不确定地问道。

Saeyoung看了看抱着我熟睡了的Saeran，沉默了一会儿说：“……应该是，而且好像还喝了很多的样子。”。

“……那现在怎么办？”

我看着紧抱着自己入睡的Saeran，自己却又因此而动弹不得，一下子突然觉得这个情况有点尴尬。

只见Saeyoung突然走上前去想把Saeran给扶起来，可是却无奈于Saeran早已紧搂着我的腰入睡了，以至于Saeyoung怎么样都没办法把他从我的身上给拉起来。

Saeyoung费了好一番功夫，才把Saeran从我身上给拉了起来。

我先是松了一口气，然后便立刻站起来帮忙Saeyoung把Saeran扶到沙发上休息。

Saeyoung看着熟睡的Saeran沉默了一会儿，说道：“……MC，我先去煮一些醒酒汤给Saeran喝。”，“好，我会看好Saeran的，快去吧！”我笑着点了点头说。

“那就拜托妳了！”

说完，Saeyoung便转身往厨房的方向走去。

看到Saeyoung走进了厨房之后，我便不禁松了一口气，连我也不知道这是为什么。

我转头看向了Saeran，各种复杂的情绪都在我的脑海里充斥着。

总觉得，Saeyoung刚才看着Saeran的眼神比较不一样了……

……是不是因为我的关系呢？

虽然我的确是对Saeran的某些行为感到有些不舒服，但其实他也没有对我做什么太过头的事……

而且Saeran可能是因为以前的事的关系，所以才会对我产生比较大的依赖感。

我这样是不是太小题大做了？

如果Saeran知道了的话，会不会因此而受伤呢？

如果他们兄弟因为我而产生了间隔的话……

我……

“呜唔……”

就在我沉思着的时候，Saeran突然就翻了个身、发出了一阵呻^吟声，顿时就打断了我的思绪。

“Saeran？”我轻轻地呼唤了一声。

只见Saeran缓缓地睁开了双眼，然后就缓缓撑起身子坐了起来。

“MC……？”Saeran有些疑惑地呼唤道，我点了点头说：“嗯对，是我……Saeran你好点了吗？头还晕吗？”。

“嗯，好点了……”Saeran轻轻地点了点头，问道：“老哥呢？他不在吗？”。

“他正在厨房里帮你煮醒酒汤，你先休息一下吧！他应该很快就出来了！”我笑着说道。

只见Saeran呆呆地往厨房的方向看着、没有回话，而我也不以为意，便站起来打算去拿条湿毛巾让Saeran擦擦脸。

可是我才刚走没几步，Saeran就突然伸手拉住了我。

“Saeran……？”

“MC，妳要去哪里？”

看到Saeran一幅泪眼汪汪地样子看着我，我先是不禁愣了一下。

我愣了好一会儿才反应了过来，便笑了笑说：“我去帮你拿条湿毛巾过来给你擦擦脸，你先躺下休息一下吧，我很快就回来！”。

说着，我便转过身想要离开。

“等等！”

谁知道Saeran却又猛地拉住了我，然后就一把把我给拥入了他的怀里，顿时就把我给吓了一跳。

“Sae、Saeran……？”我有些紧张地看了看Saeran。

Saeran把我紧抱在他的怀里蹭了蹭，委屈地说：“MC，妳留在这里陪我……不要走嘛……”。

听到Saeran这么一说，我不禁有些无奈地叹了一口气。

“好了好了，我不会走的……Saeran你先放在我好不好？”我耐心地笑着安抚道，Saeran不满地问道：“为什么？妳不喜欢我抱着妳吗？”。

“我、我不是这个意思……”我紧张地说道。

“那不然是因为什么？”Saeran又紧抱了我几分，想了想说：“还是说……是因为哥哥的关系？”。

“诶？”

我一下子没办法理解到Saeran的意思，便有些茫然地转头看向了他。

只见Saeran伸手玩弄了一下我那柔顺的长发，淡淡地说道：“因为我最近好像一直黏着妳……所以那家伙大概是吃醋了，趁我不在的时候和妳说了什么不喜欢我黏着妳之类的话吧？是因为这个吗？”。

听到Saeran这么一问，我瞬间就愣住了，一下子也不知道该怎么回应才好。

见我没有回答，Saeran便大概心里有数了。

客厅里顿时就沉默了下来，两人都没有再开口说话，气氛一时之间变得相当尴尬。

也不知道过了多久，我突然发现Saeran搂着自已的双手放松了下来，我便轻轻地推开了他的手并站起来准备离开。

可是谁知道Saeran又再次伸手拉住了我，并用力地把我给囚禁在了他的身下。

“Saeran！？”

“呐，我说……在老哥从厨房出来之前，我们就来再培养一下感情吧？”

说着，只见Saeran对我露出了一种不明所以的笑容、笑得我心里发寒。


	3. 步步逼近的Saeran

“Sae、Saeran……你在说什么啊？”

我有些尴尬地对着Saeran笑了笑，伸手想要把他给推开，却发现自己怎么样都推不动他。

只见Saeran看着在他怀里挣扎着的我轻轻地笑了笑，那个眼神就好像是在看着一个在拼命反抗着的小猫咪似的，看得我浑身不舒服。

就在我还没想到办法让Saeran赶紧放开我的时候，他却突然捉住了我的手，顿时就把我给吓了一大跳。

没等我反应过来，Saeran立刻就低头吻上了我的唇。

“呜唔……！”

一股强烈的不安感顿时就涌上了心头，我便慌张地开始挣扎了起来、用力地拍打着Saeran的胸口，想借此让他松开自己。

可是Saeran却越吻越深，丝毫没有要放开我的意思。

和Saeyoung的吻完全不一样，Saeran的吻充满了侵略性，在深吻着的同时简直就要把我侵蚀了似的。

“Sae、Saeran……呀！”

好不容易挣脱了Saeran的吻，刚开口想让他赶紧松开自己，可是Saeran却突然把手给伸进了我的上衣里。

我连忙拉住了Saeran的手，不让他再继续往里探去，可是却仍然阻止不了他下一步的举动。

只见Saeran笑着眯了眯眼，双手轻轻地在我的腰上游走了一会儿之后，便猛地伸手握住了我胸前的那两只大白兔。

当我感受到一双灼热的大手覆上了我的胸时，我不禁心里一惊。

“呵呵，没有穿内衣吗……”Saeran轻轻地揉了揉我的胸，笑着说道：“手感真的很好呢，好软……就是不知道尝起来的味道如何……”。

说着，Saeran便伸手想要把我的衣服给脱下来。

我心里又是一惊，便用着不知道从哪来的力气猛地推开了Saeran。

我立刻就站了起来想要赶紧跑去找Saeyoung帮忙，却不料双脚突然一软，然后整个人便就这样倒在了地上。

反应过来的Saeran便趁着这个机会再次压在了我的身上，没等我回过神来，Saeran就迅速地脱掉了他的上衣。

我有些愣神地看着Saeran结实的身材，一下子没办法反应过来。

明明我和Saeyoung刚接他回来的时候看起来还很瘦弱的，怎么才过了一年就变得那么健壮了呢？

看到我愣神的样子，Saeran不禁噗嗤一声笑了出来：“怎么样？我好看吗？”，“我……不是……”我紧张地看着Saeran。

“没事的……”Saeran温柔地亲了一下我的额头，笑着说道：“乖，把妳的身心都交给我吧，我会负责的……”。

“不、不要……Saeran……”

我慌乱地推着Saeran，不想让他再更加贴近自己，可是却怎么样都推不开他。

只见Saeran轻轻地对着我笑了笑，然后便再次低头吻上了我的唇。

而这一次的吻并没有持续很久，Saeran很快地就松开了自己。

在我还没来得及松一口气的空隙，Saeran就突然掀开了我的上衣，然后就低头吻上了我的胸。

“呀啊！！”

感受到胸部上突然传来了一股灼热的触感，让我不禁惊叫了一声。

Saeran偷偷的瞄了我一眼，然后便低头开始忘我地舔着我胸部上的红点，另一只手则是不断地在揉着我的胸部。

一股背叛了Saeyoung不安感以及恐惧感顿时涌上了心头，我开始不自禁地啜泣了起来，可是Saeran也没有因此而心软放过我。

就在这时，Saeyoung做给我的机器猫不知道从哪钻了出来，顿时就把Saeran吓了一大跳。

“什……！？”

“侦测到女主人的情绪波动喵！女主人现在很害怕喵！敌人喵！”

Saeran稍微愣了一下，很快就反应了过来：“啊，这个东西……我记得是那个白痴Saeyoung做的……”。

“……你到别的地方去，别妨碍我做事。”Saeran边推了一下那个机器猫边说道。

“敌人喵！敌人喵！敌人喵！”

机器猫仍然不屈不饶地在旁边叫着。

“真是……难不成牠不会听人话吗？”Saeran有些不耐烦地挠了挠头，说道：“要不是因为这个是那个白痴送给妳的东西，我还真想直接把牠拆了……”。

Saeran就这样重复地尝试把那只机器猫给推到一边去，可是牠仍然不屈不饶地再次跑到了他的面前叫喊着，所以Saeran便放弃了要把牠给驱赶走的念头。

于是Saeran便没有在理会那只机器猫，而是低头缓缓的咬上了我的脖子，而且手上的动作也没有停下来。

“好痛……！Saeran！！”

感受到脖子上传来的刺痛感，我便又再次开始挣扎了起来，可这一切仍然都是徒劳无功。

然而我们都没有注意到的是，那只机器猫在叫唤了几声之后就往厨房的方向跑去了。

而此时的Saeyoung正站在厨房发呆，他盯着放在桌上那杯刚刚煮好的醒酒饮，脑袋里却充斥着各种复杂的想法。

其实他这一个月以来都对于Saeran一直黏着我的这件事感到不是很开心，但碍于连我都没有说什么的关系，所以他也不好随便发脾气。

但在今天早上他直接和我说过这件事，在听到了我的想法之后，他更是对Saeran感到越来越不满了。

可是他又能怎么做呢？

是把他骂一顿呢？还是直接去把他打一顿，让他永远都不准再接近我？

不，他不忍心。

其实Saeyoung会对Saeran那么好的原因绝对不仅仅于只是愧疚而已，因为他是他世上唯一有血缘关系的亲人，是他的亲弟弟。

可是在现在这种状况下，他又能怎么做？

一边是他能为她付出性命以及一切的爱人，一边则是自己有着浓厚血缘关系的亲弟弟……他该怎么做才会让他不会失去这两个世界上对他来说最重要的人？

Saeyoung微微的眯了眯眼，琥珀色的眼眸也渐渐地染上了一丝阴霾。

“女主人有危险喵！请求GodSeven紧急救护喵！”

就在这时，机器猫不知道什么时候来到了Saeyoung的旁边叫唤了起来。使得他不禁吓了一大跳。

在Saeyoung好不容易听清楚机器猫到底在说什么的时候，他则是无奈地叹了一口气。

Saeyoung蹲了下来摸了摸机器猫的头，有些无奈地说道：“我说啊，家里可没有其他人了哦？哪里有什么危险啊？”。

“女主人有危险喵！女主人有危险喵！”

可是那只机器猫却仍然不屈不饶的叫着，这让Saeyoung不禁感到有些疑惑了起来。

就在这时，客厅里突然传出了我的惊叫声。

“Sae、Saeran！”

Saeyoung这才搞清楚这是怎么一回事，因为他之前似乎忘了把Saeran的资料给输入进去，所以机器猫才会把Saeran误判为陌生人。

Saeyoung有些烦躁地叹了一口气，不过以机器猫刚才说的话来看，Saeran似乎又在对我又亲又抱的吧。

‘不能纵容Saeran他再这样继续下去了，得好好说一说他才行！’

Saeyoung抱持着这样的想法缓缓地走出了客厅，然而映入他眼帘的情景，却让他彻底地愣住了。

此时的Saeran正裸着上半身压倒在我的身上狼吻着我，而且我的上衣也被Saeran给掀了起来，春光顿时展露无遗。

Saeran似乎是没有注意到Saeyoung已经从厨房里走了出来，所以他对我做出的一举一动都没有要停下来的意思。

而面对着Saeran一步接着一步的侵犯的我，却只能无助的哭泣着、无力的挣扎着，让Saeyoung看了心也不禁刺痛了起来。

Saeyoung就这样站在原地愣了好一会儿，直到他看见Saeran正打算要解开他裤子的皮带的时候，才猛地冲上去把Saeran从我的身上给拉开。

“！？”


	4. 争执

在突然感受到有一股强大的力量把他往后扯的时候，Saeran不禁吓了一大跳。

而当我看见Saeran从我身上被拉走的时候，我便立刻爬起来把衣服给穿好，然后就害怕地缩到了一旁去。

Saeran疑惑地回过头往自己的身后看去，在看到把他往后扯的那个人正是Saeyoung的时候，他则是露出了有些不悦的表情。

“你这是在干什么？”Saeran有些不满地看了看Saeyoung问道，Saeyoung生气得用力的推了一下Saeran：“我在干什么？这是我要问的吧，你在对她做什么！？”。

Saeran有些愣神地看着站在他眼前的Saeyoung，在他的印象中好像从来没有看过他这样对过自己发脾气，不过他也很快地就反应了过来。

“……我在做什么……这样不是一目了然了，难不成你还看不出来吗？”Saeran别过头说道。

“你……！”

本来Saeyoung还以为Saeran会为他自己对我做的事而感到愧疚或是心虚，但没想到他却连一点愧疚的表情都没有，反而还摆出了一副理所当然的态度。

Saeran的态度更是让Saeyoung积累已久的怒火直冲心头，正当Saeyoung抓起他想要破口大骂的时候，却突然注意到了缩在角落哭泣着的我。

Saeyoung先是瞪了Saeran一眼，随后便松开了他往我的方向跑来：“MC……妳、妳没事吧？”。

“呜……”

我没有回答Saeyoung，而是缩在角落抱紧了自己的身体、低声哭泣着。

Saeyoung刚想再开口说些什么，却发现我的身体正不断地在颤抖着，而且脸色看起来也有些苍白。

“MC……”Saeyoung把我拥入了他的怀里，温柔地安抚着：“没事的……有我在，已经没事了……什么都不会再发生了……”。

Saeyoung就这样抱着我安抚了好一会儿，直到他发现我突然没了声音，才疑惑地低下头往自己的怀里一看。

只见我倒在他的怀里哭晕过去了，脸上还有着未干的泪水和明显的泪痕，看着让人很是心疼。

Saeyoung轻轻地在我的额头上亲了一下，便抱起了我走进了我们的房间里。

当Saeyoung把我安置在床上、再次走出客厅的时候，却发现Saeran不知道从哪里拿出了一罐啤酒在继续喝着。

一想到刚才Saeran对我做的事，Saeyoung刚刚才稍微平静下来的怒火又再次涌了上来。

Saeyoung立刻就冲上去抢过了Saeran手中的啤酒，也不顾里面是否还有剩下的液体，就直接把罐子给扔在了地上。

“哗啦～”

不出所料的，罐子里的饮料洒满了一地。

但是Saeyoung并没有任何要理会或是要去收拾的意思，而是一言不发地瞪着Saeran。

看着Saeyoung满肚子怒火、却又隐忍着不敢随便发飙的样子，Saeran莫名地觉得此时的他看起来有些搞笑。

要换作是平常的话，Saeran一定会狠狠地吐槽他的。

可是现在Saeran知道Saeyoung会发那么大火的原因，无非是因为他刚才对我做的那件事，所以他也没有多嘴再说些什么。

本来Saeran还以为Saeyoung肯定会把自己给打一顿的，可是没想到Saeyoung却一言不发地转身走进了厨房。

过了一会儿，Saeyoung就拿着一杯饮料走了出来。

看到Saeyoung手上拿着的东西，Saeran才知道这是怎么一回事了。

Saeyoung把那杯水递到了Saeran的面前，冷冷地说道：“把这个喝了，不许再喝酒。”，“……不用了，我不喝这个。”Saeran看了Saeyoung一眼说道。

“不喝？”Saeyoung明显地皱了一下眉头，语气也变得不耐烦了起来：“你看看自己已经醉成什么样子了！你好好想想自己对MC做了什么，你现在还敢跟我说不喝！？”。

“……我没醉，这些事都是凭着我自己的意识做出来的，那些事都是我所希望的。”Saeran淡定地看着Saeyoung说道。

听到Saeran这么一说，Saeyoung不禁冷笑了一下：“没醉，那你刚才对MC做的事是什么意思？难不成你想告诉我你也爱上MC了吗？”。

这一次Saeran没再说话，而是缓缓地抬头看向了Saeyoung。

在对上了Saeran的眼神的时候，Saeyoung不禁愣了一下。

虽然Saeran什么都没有说，但是Saeyoung感觉到他的眼神里的那股坚定就已经告诉他了答案。

Saeyoung震惊地瞪大了双眼、不敢置信地看着Saeran……他不敢相信Saeran竟然一直都是喜欢着我的，喜欢着他的挚爱。

如果这么说的话，那么这一个月以来Saeran一直黏着我的行为是故意的吗？

看到Saeyoung愣在了原地，Saeran便微微地眯了眯眼。

他作为Saeyoung的双胞胎弟弟，怎么会不知道此时的他心里在想些什么呢？

他们甚至有时候还可以心灵相通呢……

客厅里顿时沉默了下来，气氛一时之间变得有些尴尬。

也不知道过了多久，Saeyoung突然开口说话了。

“……什么时候……？”

“嗯？什么？”

听Saeyoung开口说话了，Saeran便疑惑地抬起头看向了Saeyoung，却发现Saeyoung正非常严肃地看着自己。

“你是什么时候……喜欢上MC的？”Saeyoung稍微停顿了一下问道。

“什么时候……”Saeran思考了一会儿，淡淡地说道：“我也不知道……在我回过神来的时候，就发现自己已经喜欢上她了……或许在我还是Unknown的时候，就已经对她有好感了吧……”。

Saeyoung尽量让自己冷静地看着Saeran，说道：“Saeran，你还记得的吧？记得MC是你大嫂的这件事……”。

“这种事，谁不知道啊……”Saeran缓缓地别过头说道。

Saeyoung就这样看着Saeran沉默了好一会儿，一时之间都不知道该说什么才好。

就在这时，Saeran突然开口说话了。

“……哥，你知道吗？我这几个月以来都一直不断地梦见MC……”Saeran沉默了一会儿说道。

“有时候她会是我的女朋友……有时候我会梦见她在我的身下哭泣着，而我正一步一步地在占有着她……”

“那个样子的MC真的很漂亮……”

“我每次醒过来之后，满脑子都是对MC的糟糕想法……但是我知道我不能这么做，因为她是你的老婆，是我的大嫂。”

Saeran很直接地把自己内心的想法全部都说了出来，丝毫没有理会Saeyoung那越来越僵硬的脸色。

“其实今天根本就没有什么人约我出去叙旧……”Saeran不禁苦笑了一下，继续说道：“只是我自己跑去酗酒罢了，为了把这满脑子的坏想法给甩掉……”。

“但是我喝得越多，想要触碰、占有她的心情就越来越深……后来我才发现，我是真的爱上她了。”

Saeyoung站在Saeran听着他说的一字一句，他简直不敢相信这些话竟然会从自己亲弟弟的口里说出来。

见Saeyoung仍然不说话，Saeran便轻轻地对着Saeyoung笑了一下：“呐，我最亲爱的哥哥……把MC让给我吧？”。

“乒乓！！”

“你开什么玩笑！！？”

Saeran的话才刚说完，Saeyoung就狠狠地把他手上的饮料给摔在地上，杯子里的液体又再次洒满了一地。

“MC是我一生的挚爱，我绝不容许有任何人把她从我身边抢走！”Saeyoung狠狠地瞪着Saeran，说道：“即使是你也好，Saeran……我也绝对不会容许你伤害她！！”。


	5. 下手

面对着即将爆发边缘的Saeyoung，Saeran看起来倒是显得特别地冷静，脸上并没有一丝紧张的情绪。

只见Saeran看着Saeyoung沉默了一会儿，缓缓地开口问道：“呐……哥，你最近这一两个月有和MC做过吗？”。

“哈？”

Saeyoung有些愣神和疑惑地看着Searan，似乎非常奇怪他为什么会突然问这么隐私的问题。

见Saeyoung没有回答他的问题，Saeran便有些自嘲地笑了一下：“呵，瞧我这是在问什么白痴问题呢……我这几个月都一直在缠着MC，你们怎么可能会有空隙做呢？对吧？”。

听到Saeran这么一说，Saeyoung就像是被说中心事般的愣了一下，脸上的表情看起来也有些不自然。

看到Saeyong的表情变化，Saeran自然就知道他在想些什么，便轻轻地笑了一下。

“哥，我老实跟你说吧……我刚才碰过MC了。”Saeran缓缓地走到了Saeyoung的面前，用着只有两人能听见的声音说道：“MC的身体真的很软呢，味道也比我想象中的甜……尤其是她哭着向我求饶的声音……最让我欲罢不能了。”。

“哥，我问你一件事……MC从以前开始就是这么敏感诱人的吗？”

“……不说话吗？我倒也无所谓……但你刚才坏了我的好事了，你就没有什么想跟我说的吗？”

“还差一步，MC就是我的人了……是你毁了我的好事，你打算怎么赔偿我？”

就在这时，Saeyoung终于压抑不住他满腔的怒火而爆发了。

“你够了！！！”

在Saeyoung忍不住朝Saeran怒吼了一声的同时，他也生气得猛地朝Saeran揍了一拳，力度大得连Saeran也直接被打倒在了地上。

Saeran捂着自己被Saeyoung打的地方，有些愣神地看着他：“哥……”。

自从他十年前离开了那个家里之后，他还真的没有被这样打过，Saeyoung的这一拳是十年后的第一次。

不过Saeran自己也知道Saeyoung为什么会打他，所以他也没有多说些什么，而是静静的看着Saeyoung。

“你……现在就给我滚回你的房间里去！我不想听见你的声音，我不想看见你！！”Saeyoung生气地朝Saeran大吼道。

Saeran看着强忍着想要再狠狠地揍他一次的Saeyoung，便默默地从地上爬了起来，转身就打算要走回房间里去。

在走进房间里之前，Saeran还回头看了一下Saeyoung。

“……哥，你还是先一个人冷静一下吧……但是你要记住，我今天所说的每一句话都是真心的，你自己好好考虑一下吧。”

Saeran丟下这么一句话之后，就直接走进房间里了，留下Saeyoung一个人站在客厅里。

在看见Saeran走进了房间里之后，Saeyoung就像是个泄气的皮球似的，整个人瘫坐在地上。

现在的Saeyoung一直喘着粗气，表面上看起来倒是冷静许久了，只是他那满腔的怒火却仍然只增无减。

回想着刚才Saeran对他说的话，Saeyoung不禁冷冷地扯了一下嘴角：“呵，考虑……考虑什么啊？想让我放弃MC吗？”。

“这不可能，我才不会放弃MC……我是绝对不会把MC让给别人的……谁都别想从我身边把MC抢走，即使是你也好，Saeran……”

Saeyoung捂着头自言自语着，像是在借此坚定着自己的意志，又像是在逼迫自己赶紧做出诀择。

可是Saeyoung没有注意到的是，此时的Saeran正站在门后把他刚才所说的一字一句都给听进了耳里。

Saeran闭上了双眼沉默了好一会儿，然后就缓缓地往床的方向走去，然而第一个映入他眼帘的是——躺在床上熟睡着的我。

他看着我的睡颜，他感觉到自己现在的心情非常地复杂，但是——

“你不会放弃，我也不会就此善罢甘休。”

说着，Saeran便缓缓地爬到了我的床上。

Saeran压在了我的身上、居高临下地看着在他身下熟睡着的我，一股强烈的征服感和独占欲顿时涌上了心头。

Saeran伸出手来轻轻地抚摸着我的脸、轻声地笑了一下，然后便低头吻上了我的唇。

但这次Saeran在亲吻着我的时候，他的双手也没闲着，而是缓缓地探进了我的上衣里揉捏着。

“唔……！”

在睡梦中的我感觉到身上传来了一阵不舒感，便开始微微地挣扎了起来。

见此，Saeran便缓缓地松开了自己。

Saeran尝试着想把我的上衣给脱下来，可是却怎么样都脱不下来，最后他一气之下便直接把我身上的衣服给撕烂了。

我那对饱满的大白兔就这样直接暴露在了空气中，Saeran就更加兴奋了起来，差点没忍住就要低头直接咬了上去。

可是Saeran知道自己这样做一定会把我给惊醒的，要是我在这个时候醒来的话，那接下来的事可就不好办了。

于是Saeran便强忍住自己身心上的欲/望，缓缓地伸手摸上了我的腰。

‘好细呢……’

Saeran这么想着。

下一秒，Saeran就猛地把我的裤子和内裤一起给脱了下来。

接着映入Saeran眼帘的是，我下面的一片春光。

看见我整个人都赤裸地坦诚在他的面前，Saeran情不自禁地吞了一口口水，便缓缓地指手指给伸进了我的小穴里。

伸进了第一根手指……我仍然在熟睡着。

伸进了第二根手指……小穴内壁微微地缩了缩，而我好像也感觉到有些不自在似的皱起了眉头。

“啊……！”

伸进了第三根手指……小/穴内壁已经紧紧地包覆着Saeran的三个手指了，看起来似乎已经没有空间能够再让Saeran伸进第四根手指了。

而我也像是感觉到有异物进入了我的体内似的，双手开始微微地在挣扎着，我也情不自禁地轻声娇喘了起来。

看着我娇/喘着的样子，Saeran便更加地兴奋了起来，他可以感觉到自己双腿间的欲望同时也变得越来越大。

正当Saeran打算尝试把第四根手指放进去的时候，他却赫然发现我缓缓地睁开了双眼。

“Saeyoung……？”

我看着坐在我面前的红发男人，有些不确定地开口呼唤道。

Saeran听到我这么一说，便有些不悦地眯了眯眼，不过他也很快地就恢复了原状。

Saeran没有直接回应我的话，而是猛地把手指往我的小穴里插了一下。

“哈啊……！”

我一下子忍不住就娇/喘了出来。

趁着他还没做出下一步行动的时候，我便慌张地拉住了Saeran的手：“Sae、Saeyoung……等一下，我们早上的时候不是说好……！？”。

没等我把话说完，Saeran就突然伸出了一只手揉上了我的胸部。

“等等……！”

我下意识地想要躲开Saearan的手，可是却因为Saeran压着自己的关系而无法动弹。

就在这时，我才发现自己身上的衣物不知道什么时候被扒下来了，便赶紧推开了Saearan的手。

我有些害羞地护住了自己的胸部，紧张地说道：“Saeyoung，你很奇怪耶！突然的你这是怎么了……”。

只见Saeran轻轻地笑了一下，然后便把脸湊到了我的面前：“很可惜，MC，我并不是妳的Saeyoung……妳看清楚一点。”。

而在这个时候，我才在黑暗中看清了Saeran的样子，并对上了他那双薄荷绿的双眸。


	6. 无法抵抗的侵犯

“Saeran！？”

在发现那个人原来是Saeran的时候，我不禁惊呼了一声。

“怎么样？睡得还好吗？”Saeran微微地眯了眯眼，笑着说道：“抱歉，我本来是没有打算要吵醒妳的……”。

我瞬间就慌张了起来，便连忙拉住了Saeran的手想要让他把手拿开：“Saeran，你现在在做什么！？快点把手拔出来！！”。

“没事，不会有事的，不要那么害怕……好好享受吧。”Saeran边亲了我一下边笑着说道。

说着，Saeran的手指便开始在我的体内抽插了起来。

“啊……！”

一阵许久未有的快感传来，让我又再次忍不住娇喘了出来。

意识到自己刚才不小心叫了出来之后，我便连忙捂住了自己的嘴、强硬地不让自己再发出任何声音。

但是Saeran却摆出了一副不以为然的样子，继续着他手上的动作，而我也一直强忍着不让自己叫出来。

直到Saeran的手突然往更深处插了一下，使得我快要高潮了起来。

“Sae、Saeran！快出去……不要……！”

我慌乱地拍打着Searan的手，想要让他在我高潮之前赶紧退出去，但是却都已经来不及了——

我可以明显地感觉到有一股温热的液体从我的体内流了出来，我的整个身体就像是触电了一般地酥麻。

“呜……”

“妳的嘴巴上怎么样都不肯服从我，但是身体倒是挺诚实的嘛？”

Saeran缓缓地把他那只沾满了我的液体的手递到了我的面前，邪魅地笑着说道：“妳看，都已经湿透了哦？”。

“你……！”我生气地瞪了Saeran一眼，有气无力地想要把他给推开：“Saeran，你真的够了！快点起来！”。

“还没可以起来，最重要的事还没有做呢！”

“诶？你这是什么意思？”

没等我来得及理解清楚Saeran这句话到底是什么意思，Saeran就突然坐直了腰，然后就伸手解开了他裤子的皮带。

我这才明白了Saeran刚才说的话是什么意思，便连忙拉住了他的手，可是却仍然阻止不了Saeran的动作。

只见Saeran缓缓地把他的裤子和内裤一起脱了下来、露出了他那高挺着的欲望，我便连忙别过了头，不敢去直视Saeran。

看见我那么害怕的样子，Saeran不禁一下子忍不住就笑了出来。

“对……像这样，乖乖地服从我就好了……”Saeran轻轻地抚上了我的脸颊，笑着说道：“来，把一切都交给我吧……”。

说着，Saeran便缓缓地把他那个硕大的欲望给抵在了我的穴口上。

“唔啊……！”

没等我反应过来，Saeran就微微地挺起身来进入了一点。

我连忙拉住了Saeran的手，苦苦地哀求道：“等下，Saeran……！当我求你了，不要这样子对我……”。

“只有这件事没得商量，我好不容易才找到机会……怎么可以这么容易就放弃了呢？”Saeran对着我邪魅地笑了笑。

“Saeran……啊！！”

我还没来得及把话给说出来，Saeran就猛地挺身进入了我的体内。

一阵撕裂般的疼痛感猛地冲击着我的下身，痛得泪水一下子就从我的眼眶里涌了出来。

然而比起我痛苦的样子，Saeran感受着自己的欲望正被我的肉穴紧紧地包覆着，样子看起来倒是越来越兴奋。

Saeran缓缓地俯下身来抱住了我，温柔地吻了我一下，然后就缓缓地开始抽插了起来。

“啊……！呃嗯……嗯……哈啊……！”

我连忙捂住自己的嘴，可是却仍然压抑不住那种刺激感而叫了出来。

而Saeran也渐渐地跟随着自己的本能快速地摆动起了他的身躯，我现在只能从Saeran的眼底看出了满满的欲望。

Saeran不断地用力冲击着我的下身，完全没有一丝惜香怜玉的态度，刚才温柔安抚着我的样子也已经完全消失不见了。

我用力地抓着Saeran的背部，我感觉自己用力得都快把他的背抓出血来了，只希望能借此让他稍微恢复一些理智。

可是Saeran却像是感觉不到疼痛似的，完全没有要停下来的意思，不以为然地继续着他的动作。

就在我已经不知道该怎么办的时候，我的脑海里就突然闪过了Saeyoung的身影。

我立刻挣扎着想要推开Saeran，想要赶紧爬起来跑出去外面找Saeyoung求救。

而Saeran像是发现了我的不专心似的，惩罚性地往我的脖子上咬了一口。

“呀啊！？”

“现在妳和我在做着呢，还有空闲时间去胡思乱想吗？妳在想些什么呢？”

“不、不是的，我……！”

Saeran没有让我把接下来的话给说完，而是低头堵住了我的唇——

而此时，Saeyoung正坐在自己的电脑前飞快地打出了一长串的乱码。

其实Saeyoung也不知道自己打出这些乱码是要用来做什么的，只是如果他不找一些东西来做的话，他心中的思绪只会变得更加地混乱。

也不知道过了多久，Saeyoung便停下了手上的动作。

Saeyoung看着屏幕上那一大串不明思议的乱码，他只感觉到自己非常地烦躁。

看到Saeran那副认真的神情，明知道自己无论怎么骂Saeran都好都改变不了事实，可是自己还是忍不住朝他发飙了。

想到Saeran刚才对他说的话，不禁让他回想起过去几个月以来发生的事。

Saeran的确是从以前就一直很喜欢黏着我，甚至有时候还会为了我而跟他吵架，那种亲密度已经远远的超过了一个弟弟对待嫂子该有程度了。

现在想想，其实他应该很早就得发现了才对，发现Saeran喜欢着我的这件事。

到底是什么，会让他彻底地无视了Saeran对我的感情？

是真的以为Saeran是单纯地喜欢黏着我？还是只是自己在自欺欺人罢了？

如果他在那个时候就好好地跟Saeran讨论过的话，事情会不会就不会发展成现在这个样子了？

想着想着，Saeyoung不禁感到越来越烦躁了起来，一气之下便把放在电脑桌上的东西都给扫了到地上。

“真是，烦死了……”

Saeyoung喃喃自语着，便转头看向了Saeran刚才走进去的房间里。

不知道为什么，他总觉得好像有哪里不对劲。

详细到底是哪里不对劲他也说不上来，但是……

“呜……啊……！不，放开我……我不要！”

就在这个时候，Saeyoung就突然听到了我的哭喊声。

虽然那声音有些微弱，但Saeyoung却把声音听得一清二楚，所以他也不禁愣了一下。

“MC在哭吗？”Saeyoung立刻站了起来想走进我的房间里去，可是却又突然停下了脚步：“……不对，刚刚我送MC进去的时候，她明明就已经睡着了……是幻听吗？”。

正当Saeyoung还在为自己的幻听而感到纠结的时候，却发现我的哭声又再次断断续续地从房间里传来，而这次声音又变得更加地明显了。

……等等，房间里！？

Saeyoung快速地回想着刚才Saeran回去房间里的情景，这才好像察觉到了什么不得了的事情似的，脸色猛地一变。

“不会吧……？Saeran……”

Saeyoung不敢置信地自言自语着，缓缓地走了过去猛地打开了门。

然而打开门之后映入Saeyoung眼帘的情景，却让他彻底地惊呆了。

此时的Saeran正全裸地压在了衣服被撕得破碎的我的身上，而且他还不断地用他的下身冲击着我。

而被压在Saeran身下的我则是不断地在哭泣着，双手拼了命地在拍打着Saeran的胸口，嗓子几乎都快要被我哭哑了。

“MC！！”


	7. 绝望

因为Saeran背对着Saeyoung的关系，再加上他已经把注意力全都放在了我的身上，所以他完全没有注意到Saeyoung已经走了进来。

可是我一眼就看见了刚走进来的Saeyoung，便连忙伸出手向他求救道：“Sae、Saeyoung……救我……！”。

“在这个时候妳竟然还想着他来救妳啊？我想那个家伙应该还在客厅里发着闷气呢，妳就别白费力气了……”

没看见Saeyoung的Saeran自然以为我只是在垂死挣扎，身下的动作也丝毫没有要停下来的迹象。

“啊……！呃嗯……啊……Saeyoung……！”

听到我又再一次地呼唤了他的名字，愣在原地的Saeyoung这才反应了过来。

Saeyoung猛地冲上前去用力地拉住了Saeran，忍不住朝他怒吼了一声：“Saeran Choi！！！”。

而Saeran也不禁被Saeyoung给吓了一大跳，有些愣神地看着他：“呃啊……那个……哥，你怎么会……？”。

“我怎么会什么？我倒是还没问你呢，你在对MC做什么？”Saeyoung狠狠地瞪着Saeran，怒吼道：“还看着我干什么！？还不赶紧给我起来！！”。

Saeran有些不知所措地看着Saeyoung，然后又低头看了看被他压在身下的我，心里默默地狠下了心。

“你放手！！”

趁着Saeyoung还没反应过来的时候，Saeran就猛地甩开了他的手。

“Saeran，你……！”Saeyoung生气地瞪着Saeran。

Saeran没有理会Saeyoung，而是轻轻地在我的额头上亲了一下：“MC，我先去让那个吵吵嚷嚷的家伙安份一点，妳等我。”。

说完，Saeran便缓缓地从我体内退了出来。

见Saeran终于从自己的离开了，我便用着仅剩的一丝力气拿起被Saeran扔在一旁的被子遮住了自己的身体。

Saeran微微地看了我一眼，然后便缓缓地走到了Saeyoung的面前。

“你……你这家伙，还敢走到我面前来啊！？看我这次还不把你给揍一顿！！”

说着，Saeyoung便猛地抬起手想要直接把Saeran给揍一顿，可是却一下子就被Saeran给挡了下来。

就在Saeyoung还没反应过来的时候，Saeran就不知道从哪拿出了一个手铐，利落地把Saeyoung的双手给铐在了他的身后。

“！！？”

一切都发生在一瞬间，所以等Saeyoung反应过来的时候已经来不及了。

Saeyoung用力地想要挣脱那个手铐，有些反应不过来地瞪着Saeran问道：“Saeran，你这是在干什么！？快点把这个东西解开！！”。

“这个是为了不让你打扰我和MC特地准备的，所以在我们结束之前，我都不会帮你解开。”

“我打扰你们！？你在说什么胡话，MC可是我的老婆！！”

“Saeyoung……”

正当Saeran还打算开口说些什么的时候，他都突然听到我的呼唤声从旁边传来。

两人同时往床上一看，却不约而同地愣住了。

此时的我身上只有一条薄薄的被子遮着，透过被子却可以明显地看出我身体的线条，看起来很是诱人。

Saeyoung不禁有些看愣了，不过当他意识到Saeran也在盯着我看的时候，便很快地就回过神来。

见Saeyoung没有反应，我便强忍着快要掉出来的泪水再次呼唤了一声：“Saeyoung，帮我……求求你……”。

Saeyoung这下也顾不了自己的双手被束缚着，便连忙拔腿想要跑到我的身边。

可是Saeran当然不会这么轻易地就让Saeyoung接近我，他便趁着Saeyoung一个不留神的时候，狠狠地绊了他一脚。

“啊！”

“Saeyoung！”

虽然Saeran这一个动作有些突然，但毕竟Saeyoung是前任特工的关系，就这么轻轻地一摔对他来说其实并不算些什么。

Saeyoung很快地就从疼痛中缓了过来，但是当他想要赶紧坐起来的时候，却发现自己因为双手被束缚住的关系而无法撑起自己的身子。

“！？”

Saeran有些得意地看着Saeyoung惊慌的样子，笑着说道：“我刚才都已经说不会让你打扰我们了，我怎么可能会让你接近她呢？”。

“那你就乖乖地坐在这里看着吧，看你最心爱的女人被我给占有。”Saeran用着只有两个人能听见的声音对Saeyoung说道。

“Saeran，你……！”Saeyoung狠狠地瞪着他，说道：“你最好现在立刻就给我停下来！”。

“哼～要是我说不要呢？”

“那、那待会儿就有你好看的了！”

“就凭你现在这个样子吗？现在的你连跑到MC身边都做不到，你要怎么让我好看？”

“呃……！”

Saeran对着Saeyoung冷冷地笑了一下，便缓缓地转过身往我的方向走来。

见Saeran又再次往我的方向走了过来，我不禁有些慌乱地往后退了几步，身子开始止不住地颤抖了起来。

没等我来得及开口阻止，Saeran就再次把我压在了他的身下。

“MC，让妳久等了。”Saeran轻轻地吻了一下我的唇，笑着问道：“现在我们多了一个观众，妳应该不会介意吧？”。

“等等，Saeran……拜托不要再继续了……”我赶紧求饶道，Saeran笑着安抚道：“没事，妳老公在这里看着呢，我这次会温柔点的。”。

“Saeran，不、不要……啊……！”

我的话还没说完，Saeran便再次猛地进入了我的体内。

这次Saeran没有再多说些什么，而是直接就开始在我的体内抽插了起来。

“呜嗯……！”

我不断地压抑着因为这突然袭来的快感所导致的娇喘声，拼命地想要从这状况中给挣脱，可是身体却偏偏又不听自己使唤。

明明知道Saeyoung此时就坐在旁边看着，自己正被Saeran侵犯着、却又没办法反抗，一股背德的不安感顿时就涌上了心头。

“呜……Saeyoung……”

“MC……”

Saeyoung呆呆地坐在地上看着被Saeran侵犯着的我，脑袋就像是当机了似的没办法思考，只有一股名为绝望的情绪涌了上来。

MC……他最爱的MC，被他的弟弟侵犯了……

他该怎么做……他现在应该怎么做？他到底应该做些什么才好！？

不……不要……他的MC……

Saeyoung的眼眶里渐渐地积满了泪水，他的双手也不自禁地开始颤抖了起来。

“Saeyoung……”

就在Saeyoung还在发愣的时候，他突然听到我虚弱的声音从床上传来。

Saeyoung缓缓地抬起头一看，发现我有气无力地对他伸出了手：“Saeyoung……”。

“Saeyoung……”只见我哭得一塌糊涂，口齿不清地哭着说道：“救我……我不要这样，求求你……Saeyoung……”。

“！！”

Saeran轻轻地抚摸着我的脸，有些不满地说道：“MC，虽然我是不太介意……但是我希望妳也能够呼唤一声我的名字。”。

“我、我不要……”我倔强地别过头说道，Saeran沉默了一会儿说：“……好。没关系，在妳亲口呼唤我的名字之前，我都不会停下来了。”。

“等……我不要，啊……！”

我还没来得及开口阻止Saeran，他就突然猛地继续摆动着他的下身。

而且不知道是因为什么的关系，Saeran这次在我体内抽插得更加地用力，导致他插得比刚才还要深入。

“呜……啊……Saeyoung……救……哈啊……！”

见自己无论怎么样都反抗不了Saeran，我现在只能不断地呼唤着Saeyoung，祈求他赶快来救自己。

Saeyoung这才反应了过来，便紧张地对Saeran说道：“Saeran！当我求你了，不要再这样继续下去了！”。

Saeran只是微微地看了Saeyoung一眼，没有理会他，身下的动作也没有因此而停下来。

“啊……嗯啊……不……啊……”

“不，MC……！Searan！！”

“Saeyoung……救……啊……救我……”

Saeran缓缓地俯下身抱住了我，在我耳边说道：“MC……妳叫一下我的名字好不好？”。

“我……我才不要……你快放开我！”我生气地瞪着Saeran说道，Saeran轻哼了一声说道：“哼……看来妳还有力气嘛……”。

只见Saeran咧嘴对我笑了一下，说道：“既然是这样的话，那再激烈一点的应该也还撑得住吧？”。

“什……哈啊！”


	8. 坠落

在我还搞不清楚Saeran刚才到底在说什么的时候，Saeran突然就更加猛烈地抽插了起来。

“不、不要……嗯……嗯啊……！”

我拼命地在Saeran的身下挣扎着，可是却怎么样都抵不过他的力气，也无法阻止Saeran再继续侵犯自己。

Saeran没再理会我的挣扎，而是直接堵上了我的唇、不让我哭出声来，身下的动作也从未停下来。

“呜……呜嗯……Sae、Saeran……”

我挣扎着把Saeran给推开，想要哀求他放过自己，却听到Saeran突然深呼了一口气。

就在我还没反应过来的时候，Saeran猛地在我耳边低吼了一声，然后我就感受到有一股滚烫的液体一下子全射进了我的体内。

“啊……”

“MC……！！”

Saeran看着瘫软在他身下的我，脸上不禁露出了愉悦的笑容，便缓缓地退出了我的身体。

Saeran转头看向了瘫坐在地上瞪着自己的Saeyoung，然后发现他的下身早已撑起了一个小帐篷，便不禁有些嘲讽地笑了一下。

“呐，哥……我说你差不差劲啊？”只见Saeran意味深长地看着Saeyoung，笑着说道：“看着自己的弟弟侵犯着自己心爱的女人，你居然还能起反应？”。

“……我没有。”Saeyoung沉默了一会儿说道，Saeran挑了挑眉看着Saeyoung：“没有？”。

Saeran站起来缓缓地走到了Saeyoung的面前，轻轻地用脚踢了一下Saeyoung那高高挺起的欲望。

“呃……！”

“不是说没有吗？那这个是什么东西呢？”

Saeyoung愤恨地瞪着Saeran，可是却又不知道该怎么样去反驳他的话。

Saeran看着Saeyoung的样子笑了一下，缓缓地蹲在了他的面前说道：“我说啊，哥……不如我们合作吧？”。

听到这句话的Saeyoung露出了有些迷茫的表情，疑惑地问道：“合作？什么意思？”。

只见Saeran轻轻地看着Saeyoung笑了一下，然后便轻声在耳边说道：“我们，共享MC吧……”。

“你疯了吗！？这种事怎么可以……！！”

听到Saeran这么一说，Saeyoung便猛地往后退了几步，露出了一幅不敢置信的样子看着Saeran。

“不可以、不可以……”Saeyoung摇了摇头，着急地嘲Saeran吼道：“这样做会伤害MC……我不会允许自己这样做，你也不可以！！”。

Saeran轻哼了一声，脸上的表情没有太大的变化，或许说他早就知道Saeyoung会拒绝这个提议了。

“是吗……我本来以为与其让MC被别人抢走，不如我们一起守护她比较好……看来你并不是这样想的嘛。”

Saeran有意无意地眯眼说着，果不其然引起了Saeyoung的注意。

“Saeran，你……你刚才说的那句话是什么意思？”Saeyoung看着Saeran问道。

“你没发现吗？”

“……发现什么？”

“RFA里的每个人，他们都喜欢着MC哦？”

Saeran的话才刚说完，就看到Saeyoung明显地愣了一下。

Saeyoung会愣住并不是觉得Saeran说的话很荒唐，而是因为Saeran正巧说中了他的心事。

自从MC渐渐地融入了RFA之后，Saeyoung一直都觉得RFA对MC的关心已经远远地超过了正常人对朋友的关心程度了。

在聚会或是在聊天室里的时候，他们的话题总是会不自觉地围绕着她转。

在有谁因为矛盾而快要争吵起来的时候，气氛总能因为她而变得温和起来。

在得知她生病的时候，他们则都会慌张得立刻跑过来他家照顾她。

甚至在他忙于工作而没有时间陪伴她的时候，他们也都可以立刻丢下工作到她的身边来，代替他陪在她身边。

而如此关心着MC的不仅有RFA的四个男人，也包括Jaehee在内。

但连一向最为谨慎的Jaehee也什么都没有说，Saeyoung便以为是不是因为自己从小遭受到母亲的偏执对待的关系，所以现在才会太过敏感了。

但是连自己的双胞胎弟弟——Saeran都感觉到了，并且用着很肯定的语气跟他说了出来。

那不就表示……！？

在Zen对她说着甜言蜜语、亲吻着她的手的时候；在Yoosung为了她戒掉游戏、考上兽医，并兴奋地抱住她的时候；在Jumin发现她稍微有点咳嗽、找来了一大堆医生并不停叮嘱她要照顾好身体的时候。在一向喜欢独来独往的V趁她无聊的时候带她出去旅游，甚至开始手把手地开始教她摄影的时候——

——他们眼里透露出来的爱意全部都不是错觉，而是真实的！

见Saeyoung没了反应，Saeran便缓缓地开口继续说道：“……我只是说他们喜欢MC，但是他们也都知道你和MC订了婚，所以我想他们也不会怎么样……”。

“但是我不一样。”Saeran对着Saeyoung冷笑了一下，说道：“我知道你是她的未婚夫，我也知道她喜欢的人是你……但我还是要跟你抢。”。

“你是要我们两个为了她而两败俱伤，眼睁睁地看着她被别人抢走呢？”

“还是我们一起守护她比较好，你自己选吧。”

Saeran的话一直不断地在Saeyoung的脑海回荡着，他就这样有些愣神地沉默了一会儿，最后便缓缓地闭上了双眼。

见此，Saeran便轻轻地笑了一下，便伸手把束缚着Saeyoung的手铐给解开了。

只见Saeyoung低着头沉默了一会儿，然后就缓缓地撑起身子站了起来。

此时的我好不容易才比较缓了过来，却突然感觉到有个人又再次压在了我的身上，使得我不禁被吓了一大跳。

我有些慌乱地转过身看向了压在自己身上的人，刼对上了一双熟悉的金色眼眸。

“Saeyoung，救——唔！”

在发现那个人正是Saeyoung的时候，我便下意识地就拉住了他的手想要求救，Saeyoung却突然低头吻上了我的唇。

我顿时就愣住了，我非常不能理解Saeyoung为什么还要在这个时候对我索吻。

当我被Saeyoung吻到快要窒息的时候，他才缓缓地松开了我，其中一只手却直接摸上了我的胸揉捏着。

我有些慌乱地拉住了Saeyoung的手，紧张地说道：“等等，Saeyoung……你……！”。

“妳很害怕对吧？”Saeyoung对我露出了一个邪魅的笑容，说道：“不要紧的，我就在这里……抱紧我。”。

“Saeyoung，你要干什……啊！！”

没等我反应过来，Saeyoung就一个挺身直接进入了我的体内。

我还没来得及从这突然传来的刺激感缓过来，Saeyoung就缓缓地开始摆动起他的腰肢，速度甚至还渐渐地变得越来越快。

“哈……哈啊……Sae、Saeyoung……不……”

我不断地挣扎着、想要从Saeyoung的身下给挣脱，但是却无奈于Saeyoung死死地压在我身上不让我逃跑。

虽然现在对我做这种事的是Saeyoung，但现在Saeran就站在旁边看着我们，我实在没办法就这样任由Saeyoung继续下去。

而在这个时候，我第一次那么愤恨自己那么娇小以及自己是女生的这个事实。

我努力地从这不断刺激着自己的快感中寻回些理智，伸手抵着Seayoung的胸口想要让他先放开自己：“不……Saeyoung，你先听我说……现在不行……！”。

“为什么不行？”Saeyoung像是撒娇般地蹭了蹭我的脖子，不满地说道：“MC妳可不能偏心啊……既然Saeran都可以这样做，那我为什么不可以？我才是妳的老公啊……”。

“我、我不是，我是被逼的……呜唔！”

我着急地想要跟Saeyoung解释，可是Saeyoung却丝毫没有想要听我解释的意思，而是直接吻上了我的唇。

Saeyoung下身的动作越来越猛烈，无论我怎么哭着哀求他他都不肯停下来，他就像是要把他心里的那一股怨气在我身上给发泄出来似的。

“不，Saeyoung……停、停下……啊！”

Saeyoung突然抱紧了我，然后就和Saeran一样射在了我的体内，而且他还用力地往里顶了一下、想要射到更里面去一些。

我就这样瘫软在Saeyoung的身下，全身疼得连动也动不了、只能不断地喘着气。

而在射进去之后Saeyoung也没有立刻拔出来，而是就这样低下身子紧紧地抱着我，等待我缓过气来。

我好不容易比较缓了过来，睁开双眼却猛然发现Saeran不知道什么时候走到了我和Saeyoung的旁边，而且他还伸手抓住了我。


	9. 囚禁

“哥，这次我们两个一起来吧。”

Saeran无视了我慌乱的表情，却和Saeyoung说出了足以让我震惊的发言。

“等……Saeran，你这是什么意思！？”我慌张地瞪大双眼看着Saeran，Saeran笑着摸了一下我的头说道：“没事的，我知道妳已经很累了，所以接下来就交给我们吧。”。

我还没来得及反应过来，Saeyoung就突然把我给抱了起来、给Saeran让出了一个位置。

当我的背触碰到Saeran的身体的时候，我先是禁不住地颤抖了一下，然后就慌张地往Saeyoung怀里缩。

“不！Saeyoung，我不要！我真的不要了！！”

我当时只顾着要赶紧从这背德的情况中逃脱，殊不知这样却正好顺了他们的心。

Saeyoung紧紧地把我给拥入了他的怀里，在我还没有反应过来的时候，Saeran就握着他的性器缓缓地插入了我的小穴里。

“啊！！”

只是我的小穴根本就没办法同时容入两个人的性器，下体顿时就传来了一阵撕裂感，痛得我一下子忍不住就尖叫了出来。

“嘶……”Saeran忍不住呻吟了一声，Saeyoung温柔地安抚道：“MC，乖……妳先放松一点……”。

待我停下了哭泣、看起来比较适应了一些的时候，Saeyoung和Saeran交换了一个眼神，便同时缓缓地开始在我体内抽动了起来。

内壁被两人硬生生地撑成了他们的形状，同时顶到了最深处最敏感的地方，引得我忍不住娇喘连连。

“哈啊……！”

在一阵高潮之后，我便全身无力地瘫软在Saeyoung的怀里。

我不断地喘着粗气、久久都没有办法缓过来，下体也不断传来阵阵的撕裂感。

“亲爱的，好点了吗？”Saeyoung笑着亲了一下我的脸颊，Saeran也轻轻地抚摸了一下我的背说道：“如果比较好点了的话，我们就继续咯？”。

“不……！”我猛地抬起头看向了Saeran，紧张地说道：“不、不要……我真的不行了，不可以……！”。

Saeran把双手伸到了我的胸前揉了揉，笑着在我耳边说道：“还不可以休息呢，我们都还没有射出来……再坚持一下好不好？”。

“不、不要……”

听到我这么一说，Saeran便假装有些无奈地叹了一口气。

“来，亲爱的……再坚持一下好不好？”Saeyoung伸出手摸了摸我的头，笑着说道：“妳还不能累，这一次结束了，我们还得继续呢。”。

我顿时就露出了惊慌的表情看着他，却只对上了Saeyoung那充斥着欲望的双眸。

“不……！”

“这个夜晚，还长着呢。”

——这是我失去意识前听到的最后一句话。

不知道过了多久，我就迷迷糊糊地醒了过来。

当我醒过来的时候身边谁都不在，身上也被清理得干干净净的。

要不是身上还残留着一些痕迹和酸痛感的话，我可能真的会以为那只是一场恶梦。

就在我还没有缓过神来的时候，Saeyoung和Saeran就突然推开门走了进来，其中一个人的手上还端着一碗汤。

“亲爱的，妳醒来了？”Saeyoung端着汤走到了我的面前，笑着说道：“来，这是我和Saeran特地为妳熬的汤，趁热喝。”。

我微微地看了Saeyoung一眼，猛地往床头退了几步，别过头不肯去看他。

“MC？妳怎么了？”Saeyoung疑惑地看着我问道，Saeran叹了一口气说道：“哥你还看不出来吗，MC她这是生气了。”。

“诶～？”

只见Saeyoung立刻把碗放到了一旁的桌上，然后就笑嘻嘻地坐在了我的身边。

Saeyoung伸手搂住了我的肩膀，撒娇般地笑着说道：“MC，不要生气了嘛～我和Saeran都知道错了……”。

Saeran缓缓地走到我的旁边拿起了那碗汤，小心翼翼地坐在了我的面前，并勺起了一匙汤递到了我的嘴边。

“我知道妳很生气……但是我觉得妳应该也饿了，妳就先喝点汤吧，有什么事待会儿再慢慢说……”

只见Saeran露出了一副即无辜又小心翼翼的样子，我一下子也想不出个理由去推绝他，便只好轻轻地点了点头。

看着Saeyoung像是在安抚似的拍了拍我的后背，而Saeran则是耐心地一勺一勺地把汤喂到我的嘴边，我这下子再怎么样也没办法对他们生气了。

之后这件事便不了了之了，后来我们便还是和以前一样、过着和往常一样的生活。

只是Saeyoung和Saeran对我的照顾变得更加地周到了，家里几乎所以的家务事都让他们给包办起来，他们现在就只差没让我整天都躺在床上。

可是这样平静的生活才持续了不到半个月，事情又突然发生了变化——

我被全面禁止外出了。

虽然不知道是什么原因，但是我被Saeyoung严格禁止离开这个家里一步，他甚至连保全大门的密码也全改了。

我多次询问过Saeyoung和Saeran，但他们给我的理由都大同小异，这让我不禁怀疑他们是不是私下达成了某种协议。

这件事过了没有几天，Saeran却又开始对我毛手毛脚了。

Saeyoung看见了不但没有阻止他，反而还和他一起对我动手动脚的。

当天晚上，我又一次地被他们给侵犯了。

“啊……嗯……不要……！”

“亲爱的，再坚持一下好不好？”

“MC，我要加快速度了。”

——从那天之后，我就日复一日地过着这犹如地狱般的生活。

平时他们虽然还是和以前一样对我很好，但在晚上里却会化成失去理性的野兽，无论我怎么哭泣求饶都不肯放过我。

在就这样连续被侵犯了好几天之后我终于忍受不住了，便拿起手机想要向Jaehee求救，却正好被Saeyoung发现了。

Saeyoung果断地选择把我的手机给没收了起来，本来他为了以防万一还打算要切断我进入聊天室的权利，但想一想还是作罢了。

被禁止出门，也没有办法使用手机，我就这样被断了所有与外界联系的方法。

而Saeyoung也只简单地跟RFA的大家解释说我生病了，大家也没有多想些什么，只是都担心地叫Saeyoung转告我要照顾好自己的身体。

但久而久之，在经过Saeyoung和Saeran一次次的敷衍和掩饰之下，RFA的成员才渐渐地察觉到我久久没有上线及没办法联系上我的事情。

在这个时候，众人才纷纷开始紧张了起来。

Zen：我说，你们难道不觉得真的很不对劲吗？  
Jaehee：那当然了  
Jaehee：一直联系不上MC，我真的好担心哦  
Jaehee：［叹气GIF］  
Yoosung★：我打过很多次电话给MC了，但是却一直打不通……  
Yoosung★：MC说不会是出什么事了吧！？  
Zen：喂，富二代  
Zen：现在就是发挥你金钱力量的时候了，赶快派出你的保镖去找MC啦！  
Jumin：如果这样就可以找到MC的话，我当然会做  
Jumin：但现在我很怀疑Saeyoung和Saeran  
Jumin：他们两个的态度很可疑  
Yoosung★：Saeyoung和Saeran吗？？  
Jaehee：这么说的话，好像也是  
Jaehee：他们最近的确怪怪的  
Yoosung★：你们这是在怀疑他们吗？  
Jumin：不是我要怀疑他们  
Jumin：只是为了MC，我们有权利去质疑任何不对劲的事物  
Zen：我认同富二代说的话  
Zen：虽然不知道是什么原因，但我总觉得是Saeyoung和Saeran把她藏起来了  
Zen：你难道想一辈子再也见不到MC吗？  
Yoosung★：诶诶诶！？  
Yoosung★：我才不要这样啦！！  
Zen：所以说，待会儿我们就要好好审问一下他们！

〈Saeyoung登入了聊天室〉  
〈Saeran登入了聊天室〉

Yoosung★：出现了！！！  
Saeyoung：哟吼～～～  
Saeyoung：现在还是早上耶，怎么这么人齐啊？  
Jaehee：Saeyoung你来得正好，我们有事要问你  
Saeyoung：嘿？  
Zen：别开玩笑！！  
Zen：我问你，你到底把MC藏到哪里去了！？  
Saeyoung：什么？为什么你要这样问？  
Saeyoung：我不是说MC生病了吗？  
Saeyoung：［疑惑GIF］  
Zen：少骗人了！！  
Zen：MC到底是生什么病会让我们整整一个月都联系不上她啊！！？  
Yoosung★：Saeyoung哥你就说实话吧  
Yoosung★：到底是不是你把MC藏起来了！？  
Jumin：如果MC的病真的有那么严重的话，我这里也有专业的医生  
Jumin：你完全没有必要隐瞒我们。  
Saeyoung：……  
Saeyoung：你们这是什么意思？  
Jaehee：我们只是担心MC而已……  
Saeran：担心？担心什么？  
Saeran：难道你们觉得我们会虐待MC吗？  
Zen：不，Saeran，你误会了  
Yoosung★：我们不是这个意思……  
Saeran：……  
Saeyoung：我们觉得  
Saeyoung：你们太过关心MC了  
Jaehee：什么？  
Jumin：什么意思？  
Saeran：MC被我们照顾得很好，她不需要多余的关心  
Yoosung★：等等，你们到底是怎么了啊？  
Saeyoung：我就问你们一件事  
Saeyoung：你们是不是对MC有别的想法？  
Jaehee：你说什么？  
Zen：等……Saeyoung，你这句话是什么意思？  
Saeyoung：别以为我什么都不知道  
Saeyoung：你们，也喜欢MC对吧？  
Saeran：……  
Yoosung★：啊？？？  
Saeyoung：别想瞒我  
Saeyoung：关于MC的一切我都知道  
Saeyoung：虽然你们也是RFA的一员，但你们别以为这样就可以和我抢  
Zen：Saeyoung你到底在说什么啊？  
Zen：你这是疯了吧？  
Jumin：我承认  
Jaehee：韩理事？？  
Jumin：我承认我喜欢MC  
Yoosung★：！？！？！？  
Zen：……富二代  
Zen：怎么连你也疯了？  
Jumin：我只不过是承认了一个事实罢了  
Jumin：而且我相信包括V在内，RFA里不仅有我喜欢她  
Jumin：难道不是吗？  
Zen：……  
Yoosung★：……  
Saeyoung：你承认了……  
Saeyoung：老是缠着MC  
Saeyoung：我早就怀疑你们很久了  
Jumin：但MC喜欢的是你，你们现在不是也结婚了吗？  
Jumin：而且我从来都没有想过要去抢自己好友的老婆。  
Saeyoung：……  
Zen：Saeyoung，说话不要太过了……  
Zen：我知道你可能是生气我们和MC太过亲密了  
Zen：但是  
Saeyoung：够了  
Saeyoung：反正我以后都不会再让你们见到MC了  
Jaehee：等等，Saeyoung！

〈Saeyoung退出了聊天室〉

Jumin：……  
Zen：……  
Zen：我从来没想过Saeyoung竟然会对这件事那么敏感  
Jaehee：我想Saeyoung应该只是害怕别人把MC抢走而已  
Jaehee：他太没有安全感了  
Jaehee：只是……  
Yoosung★：只是他为了这样把MC藏起来，不让我们见她不会太过头了吗？  
Zen：根本就是过了吧？  
Zen：也不知道MC是不是自愿的呢……  
Jumin：我倒不觉得MC会什么都不说就躲起来  
Yoosung★：那MC就是被逼的咯？  
Jumin：……  
Jumin：我不排除这个可能性。  
Jaehee：等等，Saeran还在线上……  
Yoosung★：对了，Saeran！！  
Yoosung★：Saeran你是不是也知道些什么？  
Yoosung★：MC现在在哪里！？  
Saeran：……无可奉告。  
Yoosung★：诶！？  
Zen：Saeran，你不要这样冷漠嘛  
Zen：拜托你告诉我们……  
Saeran：我再重申一次  
Saeran：有我们照顾，MC在这里过得很好  
Saeran：她不需要再见到你们

〈Saeran退出了聊天室〉

Yoosung★：诶  
Yoosung★：怎么连Saeran也这样……  
Zen：我说，该不会MC失联了的事就是他们两个联手的吧？  
Jaehee：我也这样怀疑  
Jaehee：照理说，Saeran应该不会这么袒护Saeyoung才对啊  
Yoosung★：那现在怎么办？  
Jumin：……现在我们手上也没有任何线索  
Jumin：我会尝试去联系V，看看他有没有什么办法  
Jumin：就这样

〈Jumin离开了聊天室〉

Jaehee：……  
Zen：……  
Yoosung★：……总觉得好烦躁  
Yoosung★：我出去散一散心好了  
Zen：我也是……  
Jaehee：你们两个要注意安全哦。  
Zen：知道了，Jaehee你也去多休息一下吧。  
Yoosung★：……

〈Yoosung★退出了聊天室〉  
〈Zen退出了聊天室〉

Jaehee：……  
Jaehee：MC……  
Jaehee：不知道妳现在怎么样了……

〈Jaehee退出了聊天室〉


	10. 不会放弃

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ★此章节大约有5500++字，请耐心观看  
> ★因为这个文拖太久了，所以干脆趁这个节奏一次发完上来┏(｀ー´)┛  
> ★完结撒花（X

画面一转，Saeyoung和Saeran正神情凝重地坐在客厅的沙发上。

“……哥，现在你打算怎么做？”Saeran缓缓地抬头看向了Saeyoung，Saeyoung不以为然地说道：“什么都不用做，继续维持这样就好了。”。

“呐，我说……真的不用管他们吗？”

“没事没事，反正他们也进不来。”

Saeyoung缓缓地从沙发上站了起来，走到了房门前往里看了看：“……MC看起来好像还在睡呢，她今天怎么睡那么久啊？”。

“还不都是因为你？我昨天就已经说不要太过了，你还硬是折腾她一整个晚上……”Saeran叹了一口气说道。

“哼，说得你好像没份干似的……”Saeyoung不满地撇了撇嘴说。

Saeran没有回应Saeyoung，而是缓缓地拿起放在桌上的茶喝了一口。

“嗯～现在呢……”Saeyoung思考了一会儿，转头看着Saeran说道：“趁着MC还在睡觉，我们赶紧出去买吃的吧？”。

“丢下MC一个人在家没问题吗？”

“没问题的啦！MC可能还会睡很久，我们只是出去超市一下，很快就回来了！”

“……那好吧，我们快去快回。”

说完，Saeyoung和Saeran便一起出门去了。

而在大门被关上的那一个瞬间，一直在房间里装睡的我便猛地睁开了双眼。

“走了吗……？”

我仔细地观察着外面的情况，确定外面真的没有任何声响之后，我才不禁松了一口气。

我紧捂住自己身上凌乱不堪的衣服，有气无力地说道：“不能……再这样下去……现在Saeyoung和Saeran不在，得赶紧逃跑……”。

我勉强地撑起了自己的身子，随便从衣柜里拿出了一件干净的衣服换上之后，便一拐一拐地走出了卧室。

我缓缓地走到了大门前，看着面前这紧闭着的大门，一下子也不知道该怎么办才好。

“怎么办……大门……已经没有我的出入认证了……”

就在我完全不知道该怎么办的时候，我突然想起Saeyoung和Saeran在前几天好像有说过密码的事情。

我仔细地回忆着Saeran当时说的话，缓缓地伸出了手在密码锁上按下了几个数字。

“哔——密码正确——”

“开了！！”

我完全顾不上要高兴，左顾右盼地确定外面没有其他人之后，便门也没关地跑了出去。

也不知道过了多久，我总算是跑到来熟悉的大街上了。

我还没来得及松一口气，头就突然感到一阵晕眩，便连忙扶住了旁边的墙壁。

‘好晕……果然还是不应该为了闹脾气而绝食的……’

好不容易比较缓过劲来，我还没有来得及抬起头，却突然感觉到有个人猛地扑过来抓住了我的手臂。

我猛地抬起头一看，对上了那双许久未见、却让我感到非常熟悉的紫色眼眸。

“Yoo……sung……？”

Yoosung明显地还没有喘过气来、像是急冲冲地从远处跑过来似的，那对紫色的眼眸中满满的都是惊讶和着急。

“MC，果然是妳……”Yoosung轻轻地松了一口气，边喘着气边担心地问道：“妳这一个月到底是怎么了啊？我们都很担心妳啊，妳知不知道……”。

Yoosung的话还没说完就停了下来，因为他看见泪水缓缓地从我的眼眶里涌了出来。

“Yoosung……”

我哽咽地再次呼唤了一声Yoosung，紧紧地拉住了他的双手。

“Yoosung，求求你……救我……”

Yoosung神情凝重地看着我，严重地问道：“MC……？妳这一个月以来到底是发生了什么事？”。

“Sae、Saeyoung和……Saeran……”

话还没有说完，我就突然晕厥了过去。

Yoosung顿时被吓了一大跳，不过幸好他立刻就接住了我，才不至于让我整个人摔倒在地上。

“MC、MC！？”

Yoosung紧张地摇了摇我的身子，发现我已经完全失去意识了。

Yoosung顾不上要思考那么多，直接抱起了我便转身往医院的方向跑去。

不知道跑了多久，Yoosung突然注意到Zen和Jaehee正垂头丧气地走在前面不远处。

“Zen！Jaehee！”

“……Yoosung？还有那是……！？”Jaehee有些迟疑地说道，Zen惊讶地大喊道：“MC！！”。

看到Yoosung怀里抱着的女孩真的是我，Zen和Jaehee是感到又惊又喜，便连忙跑到了Yoosung的身边。

“MC，终于找到妳了，太好了……Yoosung，你是在哪里看见她的？”Zen松了一口气问道。

Yoosung显然还没有缓过气来，紧张地说道：“我、我是在路上散心的时候突然发现MC的……我立刻就跑过去了，可是我还没来得及问清楚，MC就突然晕倒了……”。

“附、附近……前面那里有个医院……”Yoosung紧张地说道，Jaehee点了点头说：“快，我们赶紧把MC送去医院！”。

说着，三人便急冲冲地带着我往医院赶去。

我就这样被推进了急诊室里检查，本来三人也打算跟着进去的，可是却被护士给挡在了外边。

“我、我先去打电话通知韩理事，你们两个先留在这里等着MC的消息！”

Jaehee说一句话之后便匆匆地跑了出去，只剩下Zen和Yoosung呆愣地站在急诊室门口。

“MC没事吧……医生一看到她就把她送进急诊室了，她应该不会有什么事吧？”Zen担心地问道，Yoosung边喘着气边说：“任谁带着一个失去意识的人来到医院，医生都会送她进急诊室的，只是……”。

——只是他也很担心MC，万一她真的出了什么事的话……

Yoosung没有把这话说出口。

过了许久，MC都没有从急诊室里出来，可是Jaehee却已经带着Jumin赶过来了。

“Zen、Yoosung！”

“MC呢？”

Jumin一来什么都没有说，劈头就问Zen和Yoosung我的事情。

“还在里面……”Zen低落地说道，Jaehee不禁有些慌张了起来：“还在里面！？都已经过了那么久了，难不成……”。

“姜秘书……”

Jumin皱了皱眉、刚想开口让Jaehee少说些不吉利的话，却看见急诊室的门缓缓地被打开了。

下一秒，众人就看见躺在病床上的我缓缓地被推了出来。

“MC……！”

众人纷纷紧张地凑上前去想要察看我的状况，却被随后走出来的女医生给拦住了。

“等等！病人现在需要休息，详细的到我的办公室里说吧！”

“可是，MC她……”

众人都很犹豫，视线一直盯着躺在病床上的我没有移开过。

女医生有些无奈地叹了一口气，说道：“放心，病人没有生命危险，但是我需要跟你们谈论一下她的身体状况。”。

虽然众人还是很担心我的状况，但听到医生这么一说便也不禁松了一口气，便纷纷点了点头。

女医生微微地看了众人一眼，便一言不发地带着他们往自己办公室的地方走去了。

“请坐吧。”

当其他人正想要礼貌地开口拒绝的时候，Jumin就突然开口说话了、语气中还隐约带着些不耐烦的感觉。

“不了，我们跟你来只是想要了解MC的状况，请不要做其他多余的事。”

如果是平时的话Zen早就和Jumin吵起来了，但考虑到我现在的状况，Zen便只是一言不发地站在一旁。

女医生微微地抬起头对上Jumin的双眼，心里不禁微微地打了个冷颤，直觉告诉她这个人不好惹。

女医生轻轻地翻开了她手中的报告，说道：“……病人的身体非常虚弱，她体内的血糖已经低过正常数值许多了。”

“……什么意思？”Jaehee有些疑惑地问道，女医生想了想说：“简单来说就是病人没有正常的进食，而且应该持续满长的一段时间了。”。

“诶？那也就是说……！？”Yoosung惊讶地看着女医生说道。

“而且我替病人全身检查过一遍了，病人似乎……受到不正当的对待。”

“不正当对待？这是什么意思？”

只见那个女医生的脸色明显地变了变，叹了一口气说道：“……关于这点你们还是亲自去问她吧。”

“你们可以去看一看那女孩了，她住在107号病房，但是请尽量保持安静。”女医生边把报告放在桌上边说。

众人虽然对女医生说的话感到疑惑，但听到可以去病房看看我的时候，便什么都没问、纷纷往我的病房的方向赶去。

当众人赶到我的病房的时候发现我早已醒了过来，而且旁边有个护士刚好帮我做完了身体检查。

“MC……！”

“大家……！你们都来了……”

我不禁有些讶异地看着站在我面前的众人。

“那当然了，我们都很担心妳啊！”Jaehee连忙走到了我的身边，担心地问道：“MC，妳没事吧？”。

我呆呆地看着站在面前正担心地看着我的Jaehee，又转头看向了一样非常担心地看着我的其他人，连一向冷静的Jumin也罕见地露出了担心的表情。

“大家……”

我这下可终于按捺不住自己的情绪，低头就忍不住大哭了起来。

看见我突然哭了，众人一下子就慌张了起来，便纷纷围到我的身边想要安抚我。

Jaehee轻轻地把我拥入了她的怀里，耐心地安抚着我：“没事的，已经没事了……”，“我们都在这里，妳已经不用再害怕了……”Zen摸了摸我的头说道。

大家就这样耐心地安抚着我，不知道哭了多久，我才渐渐地冷静了下来。

Jumin伸手握住了我的双手，严肃地问道：“来，MC，看着我。告诉我这一个月以来到底发生了什么事。”。

“我……”

我呆呆地看着Jumin，一时之间竟什么话都说不出来。

Zen立刻就冲上来挡在了我的面前，不满地对Jumin说道：“喂！我说，MC现在都已经这个样子了，她不想说就别逼她！”。

“我这是在为MC的安全着想。”Jumin皱了皱眉，说道：“即然对方有能力彻底断了我们和MC的联系，那就难免他下次会再次把MC给带走。”。

“就、就算是这样，可是……”Zen有些犹豫地说，Jumin打断道：“为了保证MC不再受到威胁，我们必须拟定出一个方案，这是必要的。”。

“所以为了确保以后不会再有类似的事情发生，我必须得弄清楚事情的始终。”Jumin认真地看着Zen说道。

听到Jumin这么一说，Zen先是愣了一下，然后便缓缓地转头看向了我。

“MC……”

我低下头沉默了一会儿，有些哽咽地说：“是……是Saeyoung和Saeran，他们……”。

而听到我这么一说，众人则是不约而同地露出了惊讶的表情。

“真的是他们吗！？”Yoosung惊讶地看着我问道，Jaehee皱了皱眉说道：“……他们对妳做了什么？”。

“我……”

我稍微犹豫了一下，但看到大家都这么担心我的样子，便一五一十地把之前发生的事都说了出来。

在我把所有事情都说出来之后，我毫不意外地看见众人都震惊得愣在了原地。

“怎、怎么会……Saeyoung他……！？”Jaehee不敢置信地说道，Zen生气地说道：“Saeyoung这家伙竟然……我要去当面质问他！！”。

正当Zen真的打算要直接冲去Saeyoung家的时候，Jumin却猛地拉住了他：“等等，你先冷静点！”。

“冷静！？亏你在这个时候还冷静得下来，MC被那样对待，难道你就一点都不生气吗！？”

“闭嘴！难道你觉得我看起来像是一点都不生气的样子吗！？”

看见Jumin突然朝他大吼了一声，Zen不禁就愣住了，他好像从来都没有看过Jumin这么激动的样子。

“……现在Saeyoung那边还没有动静，那就代表他们可能还不知道MC逃走了的事。”Jumin深呼了一口气，说道：“现在我们还没有想到对策去保护MC，最好先不要打草惊蛇。”。

Zen就这样沉默了一会儿，缓缓地开口说道：“……即使是这样，那就先让MC待在你家住一阵子不行吗？你家不是很安全的吗？”。

“你家里不是用密码锁防盗的，所以Saeyoung哥应该没办法骇进去才对啊！”Yoosung也点了点头说。

“如果这办法行得通的话，我早就做了。”

Jumin叹了一口气说。

“在我们的认知范围内，Saeyoung他的确是个骇客没错……但是你们还记得在他和MC把Saeran带回来的时候和我们坦白了什么吗？”

“坦白……是指Saeyoung说他是特工的那件事吗？”Jaehee想了想说道。

“对，Saeyoung同时也是个特工。虽然说他已经不干这行很久了，但毕竟有经验累积，所以要对付几个保镖对他来说并不是什么难事。”

“这、这样的话，那我们到底该怎么办啊？”Zen皱了皱眉问道，Jumin叹了一口气说：“我现在不就在想办法了吗？”。

“叮铃铃铃～”

就在这个时候，Jumin的手机就突然响了起来。

Jumin拿起手机看了一眼屏幕上显示出来的来电者，便接起了电话：“喂，V？你已经回来了？”。

“啊不，现在没事了，我们已经找到MC了。”

“我们在XX医院……MC现在在这里，你现在要过来吗？”

“好，我们等你。”

Jumin跟电话那头的V说了几句话之后，便挂断了电话。

“V已经回来了吗？”Zen疑惑地看着Jumin问道，Yoosung不满地嘀咕道：“啧，他也只有在有关MC的事的时候才会这样，之前我受伤的时候也不见他急着赶回来……”。

“Yoosung，你可不能这样说，毕竟我们都很担心MC不是吗？”Jaehee叹了一口气，说道：“而且V一直在世界各地旅行，所以有可能是因为某些事情而回不来也说不定啊？”。

“就算是这样……”Yoosung仍然有些不满地看着Jaehee，Jaehee再次开口说道：“但V一回来的时候，不就立刻去看你了吗？”。

“这种事，我知道啦……”Yoosung撇了撇嘴说，Zen疑惑地看着他：“那你对V还有什么不满的？”。

Jumin没有参与其他人的对话，而是一言不发地看着自己的手机，似乎是在思考着什么。

Jaehee第一个发现了Jumin的不对劲，便有些疑惑地问道：“韩理事，请问有什么不对的吗？”。

“……妳刚才说，V一直在世界各地旅行对吧？”Jumin沉默了一会儿说道，Jaehee不禁愣了一下：“我、我是这样说没错……但是V不是一直以来都是这样的吗？”。

“……我有办法了。”Jumin轻笑了一下说道，Zen疑惑地抬头看向了他：“哈？什么？”。

“我想到办法去保护MC，让她远离Saeyoung了。”

而此时，Saeyoung和Saeran正脸色难看地站在客厅里。

“……MC她，真的逃走了吗？”Saeyoung仍然有些没回过神来，Saeran说道：“我已经到处找过了，她的确不在这里了。”。

“怎么会……MC她怎么……”Saeyoung的脸色变得更加难看了，说道：“该、该不会是Jumin他们找人来撬门把MC带走了吧？”。

“我看不是，虽然我们回来的时候门是打开的，但是没有撬门的痕迹。”Saeran摇了摇头说。

Saeyoung疑惑地挠了挠头，说道：“那就是MC自己打开门离开的……？明明我已经把她的出入权限拿掉了，她是怎么打开门的？”。

“……我们在前几天有讨论过大门密码的事，MC应该是在那个时候听见的。”Saeran叹了一口气说。

“……”Saeyoung一言不发地低着头，Saeran想了想问道：“……那现在怎么办？”。

“……那我们……要去大街上地毯式搜索吗？”

“要不……你试试看上RFA的聊天室看看有没有消息？”

Saeyoung抬头看了看Saeran，便点了点头并把他的手机拿了出来。

Saeyoung稍微犹豫了一下，然后才缓缓地点开了聊天室的界面。

〈Saeyoung登入了聊天室〉

Saeyoung：……  
Saeyoung：没人吗？  
Saeyoung：…………

〈Jumin登入了聊天室〉

Saeyoung：Jumin……  
Jumin：Saeyoung  
Jumin：自从那天之后你就没有再登入过聊天室了  
Jumin：发生什么事了吗？  
Saeyoung：……  
Saeyoung：MC是不是在你们那里？  
Jumin：……为什么这样问？  
Saeyoung：……  
Saeyoung：MC不见了  
Jumin：所以，她果然是被你关起来的  
Saeyoung：……  
Saeyoung：别废话  
Saeyoung：MC是不是在你们那里？  
Jumin：是又怎么样  
Saeyoung：把她还给我  
Jumin：还给你？  
Jumin：MC可不是物品，不是你说还就还的  
Saeyoung：……她是我的老婆  
Jumin：老婆？  
Jumin：你也知道她是你的老婆，那你怎么还这样对待她？  
Saeyoung：……我怎么对待她了？  
Jumin：你还打算装傻吗？  
Jumin：你和Saeran是怎么对待她的，你自己心里清楚  
Saeyoung：……  
Saeyoung：MC现在在哪里？  
Jumin：医院  
Jumin：姜秘书还有Zen和Yoosung正在照顾她  
Saeyoung：她在哪个医院？  
Jumin：你太天真了  
Jumin：为了保护MC，我自然不会告诉你  
Saeyoung：那我就自己去找  
Jumin：就算你真的找到了她也好，我也有办法不让你靠近她  
Saeyoung：办法？  
Saeyoung：如果你的办法只是请几个保镖去保护MC的话，那你就太小看我了  
Saeyoung：我可是特工啊  
Jumin：……

〈V登入了聊天室〉

Jumin：……V  
Saeyoung：……  
Saeyoung：V你已经回来了吗？  
V：……对  
V：……  
V：Saeyoung  
Saeyoung：嗯？  
V：我对你和Saeran感到很失望  
V：你和Saeran以前明明不是这样的……  
V：可是现在，你们……  
Saeyoung：……你们不懂  
Saeyoung：在这之前发生了很多事  
Jumin：到底发生了什么事可以让你这样去伤害MC？  
Saeyoung：……  
V：MC她是真心爱着你的  
V：她没有选其他人，而是选择了你们  
Saeyoung：……我知道  
Jumin：现在回头还来得及  
Jumin：你和MC的感情还有机会可以挽回  
Saeyoung：……不，我已经没有回头路了  
Saeyoung：MC她是永远都不会原谅我了  
V：Saeyoung……  
Jumin：看来用道理是说不通了  
Jumin：是我太天真了，做出这种事，竟然还妄想你会回头  
Saeyoung：……  
Jumin：先不说这个  
Jumin：V，MC她还好吗？  
V：她很好，刚才好不容易睡着了  
Saeyoung：……V你也在医院吗？  
V：……  
Jumin：那Yoosung他们没有缠着你、不让你带着MC吧？  
V：能看出来他们非常舍不得  
V：但是为了MC，他们也没有说些什么  
Saeyoung：你们这是什么意思？？？  
V：……我把MC带走了  
Saeyoung：……  
Saeyoung：……我知道了  
Saeyoung：你们想要糊弄我是吧？  
Jumin：为什么你会这么觉得？  
Saeyoung：你刚才明明说MC在医院，现在却说V带走了她  
Saeyoung：你分明就是想要转移我的注意力  
Jumin：你知道的，我没有欺骗你的必要  
Saeyoung：那不然是怎么样？  
Jumin：她“刚才”的确是在医院没错  
Jumin：不过我已经让V带走她了  
Saeyoung：我不相信你的话  
Jumin：是吗？  
V：……  
V：［图片］  
Saeyoung：？

Saeyoung疑惑地点开图片一看，猛然发现照片中的我正靠在V的肩膀上熟睡着、身上还盖着一条毛毯，从背景看来好像真的要去哪里的样子。

Saeyoung：！？！？！？  
V：现在你总算是相信了吧？  
V：MC现在和我在一起  
Saeyoung：你要把她带到哪里去？  
Jumin：带去一个你找不到的地方  
Saeyoung：我可没有同意！！  
Jumin：我们不需要得到你的允许，因为MC本人也同意了  
Jumin：她说她暂时不想看到你  
V：为了保护MC，我只能这样做了  
Saeyoung：卑鄙！！！  
Jumin：卑鄙这个词还轮不到你来说  
Jumin：你和Saeran对MC做了什么你们自己心里清楚  
Saeyoung：……  
V：Jumin，我们要移动了  
V：我们先不说了  
Jumin：好，到那里的时候记得跟我们说一说MC的状况  
V：好，一定。  
Saeyoung：等等……！！

〈V退出了聊天室〉

Saeyoung：……那MC什么时候回来？  
Saeyoung：你们该不会打算就这样永远不让她回来了吧？  
Jumin：当然不会，我们也不想再也见不到MC  
Saeyoung：……  
Jumin：直到MC冷静下来，想要回来  
Jumin：或是你意识到自己的错误  
Jumin：肯向MC认错为止  
Saeyoung：……你怎么确定我不会跑走找她  
Jumin：你想的话你可以试试看  
Jumin：能让你找到MC，算我失败  
Saeyoung：……行，你厉害

〈Saeyoung退出了聊天室〉

Jumin：……  
Jumin：Saeyoung和Saeran怎么会变成这个样子……  
Jumin：……MC，希望妳一切安好

〈Jumin退出了聊天室〉

此时的Saeyoung正颓废地坐在沙发上，脸上满满地都是复杂的情绪。

“所以呢？MC是真的离开了？”Saeran看了看Saeyoung问道，Saeyoung轻轻地点了点头说：“嗯……V把她带走了……”。

“……那知道MC是去哪里了吗？”

“不知道……他们什么都没有说……”

“……那，我们真的再也见不到MC了吗？”Saeran愣了一下问道。

“……不可能。”Saeyoung皱紧了眉头，说道：“我倒不相信他们真的会让MC一辈子都不回来，我是绝对不会放弃MC的。”。

“……”

“那你呢，Saeran？”

Saeyoung抬头看向了Saeran，问道：“你会等MC吗？还是说……”，“我等。我爱MC并不会比你少，我也绝对不会放弃她的。”Saeran打断道。

Saeyoung对上了Saeran那双坚定的眼眸，眼眸的深处没有任何一丝谎言和犹豫。

“呵，我的想法和你一样……”

Saeyoung笑了一下说道。

“ “我是绝对不会放弃MC的！” ”


End file.
